Life within the Military
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Some Royai themes I thought I would do. I got annoyed because I had A LOT of ideas...I gotta write more oneshots. ANYWAYS, ROYAI THEMES! RoyxRiza and sublte others
1. Rain, Rain, Go away

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Second story!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE. Right

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rain, Rain, Go Away

This was his chance. He was wide open. I was about to snap but then I found myself falling backwards on the ground, landing on my butt. I got up quickly in time to see my lieutenant pull out her guns and shoot at Scar. I watched him scale the building and run off.

"Lieutenant! That was uncalled for!"

She glanced back over her shoulders at me.

"Your gloves can't make any flames sir, you're useless without them."

Ouch. That hit me like slap to my face. I ignored Havoc's remark, her words echoing through my head.

'Useless, Useless, Useless.'

……

Even when I stood up and made orders, her words still kept ringing through my head.

'Useless, Useless, Useless.'

I felt a vein pop.

Damn! Why can't the rain just go away?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…I can't tell if there's any Royai in this chapter…seriously, I'm dumb. It's my own story and I can't tell….

Review please!


	2. Hairclip

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Me: HELOOO!!!! My –counts- third theme so far! I will continue writing more; they just have to come to me. Then I'll write.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hairclip

Snap!

I threw the broken pen into the trash beside me and got another.

Snap!

I again, threw the broken pen into the trash beside me and got another.

Snap!

………..

Okay, I'll admit it; it's my fault for breaking them. I CAN'T HELP IT THOUGH. Seems that I'm always getting distracted by…her, and I happen to hold down my pen too long.

Her hair wasn't held up today. Her golden, soft hair was on her shoulders, and as she moved, they just landed back gracefully on her shoulders once again. I just wanted to reach out and rub them in my fingers!

…Is it getting hotter in here?

Havoc strode in, and noticed what I saw. "Hey Hawkeye, what's up with your hair today? Looks nice."

She barely glanced at him. "Thank you for the comment Havoc. My hairclip broke and I wasn't able to find another one, so I just left it like this."

"Huh."

Half an hour later, and 6 more broken pens, it was time to leave and go home. Havoc and the others left already, but she was still here. Then I snapped. I stood up, cleared up, stretched, and walked besides her. She had already gotten up to get her coat.

"Can I help you sir?"

I reached out and held one of her golden strands. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So your hairclip broke…"

"Yes it did colonel. Is that all you needed to say?"

"You should keep it like this more. You look even more beautiful like this." I laughed as I watched her blush deeply, and then walked out of the room, grinning widely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Well, that was rather long. O.o;; I think this isn't going to turn out very well…

Read and Review please!


	3. Guns and Gunshots

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

ME: WOOT I DECIDED TO MAKE A SERIES OF THEMES!!!! -Party!!-

These are just some random drabble like stories. I will continue to add more when I have NEW ideas. These Royai themes will be SEROIUSLY RANDOM. I repeat, RANDOM. Enjoy!

P.S: My first goal is to make 20 themes by…my birthday? It's the 18th of January!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Guns and Gunshots

The first time I heard a gunshot, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Honestly, I hate guns. All they do is kill and nothing more. The first time I saw a gun, it was at the military, when my grandfather took me along work. I watched the military officers aiming, and then shooting.

When I was in Ishbal, I couldn't believe that I was actually holding a gun. I watched silently as blue blurs and brown skins moved all around. I kept shooting, and killing. By then, I had gotten used to the sound of the gunshot, and the smell of gun powder. What I could not get used to was the blood. The crimson blood, pouring out of all of those innocent people. All I could do was kill.

They said that I was the best sniper, and would be of some good use, but the only reason I am here right now, in this office, is for his and my own reasons.

I soon found out that a gun can do much more, then killing.

Protecting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me: Well, this chapter here was a DRABBLE. Yes, a drabble. My very first one.

I WILL CONTINUE WRITING MORE!

Review Please! Thanks!


End file.
